


Thunder 2.0

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [59]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico is afraid of thunder because haha oOps traUma
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Thunder 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982715) by [Rainbow_Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess). 



> I know I've already posted this but- *glares at 384 words*
> 
> anywho I've wanted to rewrite this for a while now and I haven't posted in dAyS soooo here you go, I'm working on something else, too but I'm kinda having writer's block so we'll see what happens lol

Will woke slowly. His internal clock was screaming at him to go back to sleep, but his instincts were saying  _ no, look again. _ Just as his eyes were blinking open, a loud rumble shook the Hades cabin, followed almost immediately by a flash of light through the shaded window. It sounded like Jason was summoning lightning, but that didn’t make sense. It was 2 a.m.

Will glanced at the curtains again when it hit him, Hades cabin. Where was Nico?

“Nico?” He called out, carefully kicking the blankets off of him, just in case Nico was curled at the foot of the bed like he sometimes did. He didn’t want a repeat of their third night together.

There was no Nico at the foot of the bed, though, and Will almost wished another flash of lightning would illuminate the room so he could find his way through the unusually thick shadows. Another bad sign.

Zeus must’ve been listening, because thunder boomed again, and lightning flashed under the curtains. The light hardly traveled 3 feet before the shadows took back their spot again. Will didn’t need the light, anymore.

A whimper sounded in tandem with the thunder, coming from the small desk in Nico’s room.

“Sunshine? Are you alright?”

Another whine from Nico.

Will frowned, silently padding over to his boyfriend, crouching and ducking under the desk with him. “Hey” he whispered, pressing a quiet kiss to Nico’s forehead, “come back to bed, baby”

Lightning flashed again, the thunder shook the cabin.

Nico let out a sob, fingers curling and blunt nails digging into his scalp. He didn’t respond. 

Will’s eyebrows raised so fast, their momentum slammed the back of his head against the underside of the desk, “Sunshine  _ no _ .” he scolded quietly, pressing another kiss to his forehead. Will’s hands carefully removed Nico’s from his ears. Featherlight kisses were left on each fingertip, followed with where small crescents were imprinted on his scalp. Finally, Will’s hands gently pressed over Nico’s ears just in time for another roll of thunder. 

Nico’s free hands fisted Will’s shirt, clinging to him.

Will hauled Nico into his lap, more kisses landing in his hair and across his face. He decided that it would be better to wait for the storm to pass before asking questions. For now, he focused on Nico, humming quiet hymns and lullabies alike until Nico’s shaking calmed, his hands relaxed, and wound around Will’s waist.

“Sweetheart?”

The thunder had reduced to distant rumbles, and only the occasional lightning strike lit up the room, so Will deemed it safe to lift one of his hands and rest it on Nico’s back instead.

“Hi-” Nico sounded sheepish, like he was embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

“Come on now, none of that. Are you okay?”

Nico nodded quietly, raising his head from where it was firmly buried against Will’s shoulder, “Can I kiss you?” he mumbled quietly in place of a response, humming quietly when Will simply connected their lips.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Nico relaxed further, letting his chin fall back on Will’s shoulder. “I’m sorry” he whispered, hands gently tugging at Will’s shirt again, “Me and Zeus just- bad history, y’know?”

Will nodded, pulling Nico even closer. “Don’t apologize. How long have you been up?”

“An hour? Two? I don’t know… How long have we been sitting here?”

“Almost an hour now.”

Nico let out a little huff, shifting a bit in Will’s arms. “I’m sorry” he said again, quietly slipping out of Will’s arms, trying to regain feeling in his legs and arms, “You can go now, I didn’t let you leave earlier, did I?

“Nah, you were asleep and wouldn’t let go. It’s alright, though. I like sleeping with you, it’s nice.”

Nico blushed brightly and looked at the floor, laughing awkwardly when Will realized what he had said.

“Oh, come on, you know what I mean. You know that I don’t need that.” He made a point not to say he didn’t  _ want _ it, Nico noticed.

Before, Will wasn’t making any move to join Nico standing, but now he was on his feet, brushing hair out of Nico’s eyes.

“Look at me, Nico.”

The boy did.

“I want everything you’ll give me. I don’t need your body, though. I want everything, but only if you want it. Okay? I promise.”

Nico frowned, nodding quietly, “You can uh- go. You don’t have to stay here.”

“Shut up, I’m staying… If you’ll have me, of course.” Will gently nudged Nico back towards the bed. When Nico didn’t let go, Will took it as an invitation to climb under the covers with him, just keeping him wrapped in his arms, “I’ve got you. I promise I’m not letting go.”

Nico’s quiet snores were all he got in response, but Will didn’t mind, because at least he was sleeping again. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!!!
> 
> I demand requests!!!!
> 
> tell me about your day in the comments, the good, the bad, the beautiful; I want it all-


End file.
